lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Multiverse
LEGO Multiverse is a LEGO Toys-to-Life video game created by Trailblazer101 as a custom version of LEGO Dimensions and will have content span from September 27, 2015 to TBA 2027. Plot Description The entire LEGO Multiverse is in danger of being destroyed by the evil dimensional tyrant brothers Lord Vortech and Emperor Bricktor. They plan on obtaining all of the sacred Foundation Elements to destroy and conquer every single dimension to be theirs! It is up to a trio of heroes, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle, to stop them, save their captured friends, and save the entire LEGO Multiverse! Game Features * Starter Pack Story Mode * Expansion Story And Level Pack Levels * Battle Arenas And Race Tracks Unlocked By Every Pack * Expanded Adventure Worlds * Advanced Character Customization Chamber On Vorton * Collection Vortex Section In The Vorton Computer * Collectible Cards For Characters, Vehicles, Gadgets, Rebuilds, Gateway Builds And Keystones For LEGO Multiverse: Card Clash Which Are Obtained In The Expansion Packs * Fully Customizable Pocket Dimensions Which Can Be Made Into Levels, Adventure Worlds, Battle Arenas and/or Race Tracks Expansion Packs 101: Blaze * Level Pack (101 Hood Trail + 101 Hood Van + Blaze Extinguisher) * Team Pack (The Blazer + Blazer Bot, 101 Hood Leader + 101 Hood Demon) * Fun Pack (Lord Valdock + Valdock Flyer) * Polybag (Blox Golem) 2001: A Space Odyssey * Level Pack (David Bowman + Discovery 1 + EVA Pod) * Fun Pack (H.A.L. 9000 + Monolith) 300 * Fun Pack (Leonidas I + Wolf) 4Corners * Level Pack (Mark Smith + Music Mobile + Boom Amp) * Team Pack (Luke Hopkins + Shrink Ray, Veronica Jackson + Beauty Boat) * Fun Pack (Ryan Williams + BasketBomb) 9 * Fun Pack (9 + Tailsman) A Series of Unfortunate Events * Team Pack (Klaus Baudelaire + TBA, Violet Baudelaire + TBA) * Fun Pack (Count Olaf + TBA) Abomination Defense * Level Pack (Peter Pan + Bullet Shooter + Agent Devour) * Team Pack (Sniper + Roblok, Underminer + Marble Launcher) * Fun Pack (Doctor Alien + Giant Zombie) * Fun Pack (Mutant + Rock Catapult) * Fun Pack (Medic + Helmeted Abomination) Adventure Time * Level Pack (Finn the Human + Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant + Jakemobile) * Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) * Fun Pack (Marceline the Vampire Queen + Lunatic Amp) * Fun Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) * Fun Pack (Ice King + Gunter) * Polybag (Fern) * Polybag (The Lich) Adventurers * Level Pack (Johnny Thunder + Adventure Biplane + Jeep) * Team Pack (Pippin Reed + TBA, Doctor Kilroy + Doctor Kilroy's Car) Agar.io * Story Pack (Cell + Giant Cell, Agar.io Grid Gateway Build) Agent Ghost * Fun Pack (Agent Ghost + The SS Mark 2) Airwolf * Fun Pack (Stringfellow Hawke + Airwolf) Aladdin * Team Pack (Aladdin + Magic Carpet, Jafar + Jafar's Serpent) * Fun Pack (Jasmine + Camel) * Polybag (Genie) Alice in Wonderland * Team Pack (Alice + Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter + Wonderland Car) Amalgam Comics AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian-Cycle, Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Strongarm + Mobile Fist, Techo + Techo's Shooter Ship) * Fun Pack (Blurri + SS Mixium) * Fun Pack (Shadus + Shadow Slicer) Archer * Team Pack (Sterling Archer + 1970 Chevrolet, Lana Kane + Airboat) * Fun Pack (Barry Dylan + The Interpid) ARMS * Fun Pack (Spring Man + Headlok) Arrowverse Attack on Titan * Fun Pack (Eren Yeager + Abnormal Titan) Avatar * Team Pack (Jake Sully + Banshee, Neytiri + Viperwolf) Avatar: The Last Airbender * Level Pack (Aang + Appa + Momo) * Team Pack (Katara + Water Nation Ship, Sokka + Fire Nation Airship) * Fun Pack (Prince Zuko + Fire Nation Ship) Awegamer2015 * Level Pack (Awegamer + Puppy Bear + Gateway Cruiser) * Team Pack (Ashlyn Young + Peace Fan, Daniel Hepple + Black Sub) Back to the Future * Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) * Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Travelling Time Train) Banjo-Kazooie * Team Pack (Banjo and Kazooie + Bolt Bucket, Gruntilda + Mecha Broomstick) Bee and Puppycat * Team Pack (Bee + Dad Box, Puppycat + Tempbot) Bee Movie * Fun Pack (Barry B. Benson + Honey Jar) Beetlejuice * Fun Pack (Betelgeuse + Saturn's Sandworm) Ben 10 * Fun Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10) Beyond the Fandom * Fun Pack (The New User + Internet Warp Pad) Big Brother * Fun Pack (Paul + TBA) Big Hero 6 * Team Pack (Hiro Hamada + Microbots, Baymax + Charger) * Fun Pack (Go Go Tamago + Speed Cycle) * Fun Pack (Honey Lemon + Power Cannon) * Fun Pack (Fred + Fredzilla) * Fun Pack (Wasabi + Razor-Cutter) * Polybag (Yokai) Big Trouble in Little China * Team Pack (Jack Burton + Jack's Truck, Lo-Pan + TBA) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * Team Pack (Bill + Phone Booth, Ted + Horse) * Fun Pack (Rufus + Amplifier) Bill Nye the Science Guy * Fun Pack (Bill Nye + TBA) Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Fun Pack (Billy Hatcher + Giant Egg) Blade * Fun Pack (Blade + Blade Motorcycle) Blade Runner * Fun Pack (Rick Deckard + Spinner) Bob's Burgers * Fun Pack (Bob + Bob's Car) Boy's Club * Fun Pack (Pepe the Frog + Frog Car) Bravest Warriors * Fun Pack (Chris Kirkman + Space Whale) Bullseye * Story Pack (Hawkeyez Archerion + Arch Dragon, Sanctum of Heaven Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Dril Dévorance + Devor-Drill) Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Story Pack (Harold Hutchins, George Beard, Captain Underpants + Sizeirator 2000, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Professor Poopypants + Turbo Toilet 2000) Cars * Team Pack (Lightning McQueen + Road Grater, Mater + Tractor) Casper the Friendly Ghost * Fun Pack (Casper + TBA) Choose Your Fighter! * Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon + Blacksmith Station) * Team Pack (Cybern + Kebley, Hekama + Beacon of Hope) * Fun Pack (Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) * Fun Pack (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine) Clash of Clans * Fun Pack (Barbarian + P.E.K.K.A.) Coco * Story Pack (Hector, Miguel Rivera + TBA, Land of the Dead Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Ernesto De la Cruz + TBA) Conker's Bad Fur Day * Team Pack (Conker + TBA, Banjo + TBA) * Fun Pack (Berri + TBA) Cory in the House * Fun Pack (Cory Baxter + TBA) Crash Bandicoot * Level Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Nitro Kart + Aku Aku) * Fun Pack (Doctor Neo Cortex + Cortex Copter) Crash Potatoes * Level Pack (Doctor Curt + Jonah Head + Curtbot) * Team Pack (Nik + Crabeef, Crash Potatoes + Locomotive) Custos * Story Pack (Dwight + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Danny Phantom * Level Pack (Danny Phantom + Specter Speeder + Fenton Ghost Portal) * Team Pack (Jack Fenton + Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, Maddie Fenton + Ecto-Skeleton) * Fun Pack (Vlad Plasmius + Plasmius Ghost Portal) * Fun Pack (Dark Danny + Disasteroid) DC Comics * Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn Mobile) * Team Pack (The Riddler + The Riddler's Riddle Racer, Two-Face + Two-Face's Armored Truck) * Team Pack (The Penguin + The Penguin's Submarine, Catwoman + Catwoman's Motorcycle) * Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) * Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) * Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) * Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) * Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) * Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) * Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) * Fun Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) * Polybag (Green Arrow) * Polybag (Supergirl) * Polybag (The Flash) * Polybag (The Atom) DC Super Hero Girls * Team Pack (Poison Ivy + Plant Monster, Katana + Sword Shooter) * Fun Pack (Bumblebee + Bumblebee Buzzer) Death Note * Team Pack (Light + Ryuk, L + Cake) * Fun Pack (Misa Amane + TBA) * Fun Pack (Near + Toy Train) * Fun Pack (Mello + Big Gun) Despicable Me * Level Pack (Gru + Grumobile + Minion) * Team Pack (Vector + Vector's Shark, El Macho + Evil Minion) * Fun Pack (Balthazar Bratt + Clive) Dexter's Laboratory * Team Pack (Dexter + Dex-Transformer, DeeDee + DeeDee-Bot) Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Team Pack (Greg Heffley + Heffley Family Car, Rowley Jefferson + Dinoblazer) * Fun Pack (Rodrick + Rodrick's Van) Doctor Who * Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) * Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) * Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) Donkey Kong * Level Pack (Donkey Kong + DK Jumbo + Mine Cart) * Fun Pack (Diddy Kong + Gyrocopter) Dragon Ball Z * Story Pack (Goku + Flying Nimbus + World Torunament Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Vegeta + TBA, Bulma + TBA) * Fun Pack (Piccolo + TBA) * Fun Pack (Frieza + Frieza's Hover Pod) * Fun Pack (Krillin + TBA) * Fun Pack (Future Trunks + TBA) * Fun Pack (Majin Buu + TBA) * Fun Pack (Mr. Satan + TBA) * Fun Pack (Gohan + TBA) * Fun Pack (Cell + TBA) Drawception * Fun Pack (Jazza + Drawception D) DuckTales * Fun Pack (Donald Duck + Duckmobile) E.L. Wallace's World * Fun Pack (E.L. Wallace + TBA) E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Fun Pack (E.T. + Phone Home) EarthBound * Team Pack (Ness + Mr. Saturn, Lucas + Ultimate Chimera) Ed, Edd n Eddy * Team Pack (Ed + TBA, Eddy + TBA) * Fun Pack (Edd + TBA) Escape from New York * Fun Pack (Snake Plissken + TBA) Exo-Force * Level Pack (Takeshi + Mobile Defense Tank + Grand Titan) * Team Pack (Ha-Ya-To + White Lightning, Hitomi + Supernova) * Fun Pack (Meca One + Striking Venom) * Fun Pack (Ryo + Uplink) * Fun Pack (Hikaru + Stealth Hunter) Fairy Tail * Level Pack (Natsu Dragneel + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Lucy Heartfilia + TBA, Gray Fullbuster + TBA) * Fun Pack (Erza Scarlet + TBA) Fallout * Level Pack (Sole Survivor + TBA + TBA) Family Guy * Fun Pack (Peter Griffin + Peter's Car) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler, MACUSA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Tina Goldstein + Swooping Evil) Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Fun Pack (Fat Albert + TBA) Felix the Cat * Fun Pack (Felix the Cat + TBA) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Level Pack (Ferris Bueller + Ferrari + Sound Machine) Finn Army * Level Pack (Davis Finlay + Shipwreck + Finn's Cop Car) * Fun Pack (Larry Revere + TBA) Five Nights at Freddy's * Team Pack (Freddy Fazbear + Fazbear Car, Springtrap + Balloon Boy) * Fun Pack (Ennard + Baby Clown Car) Freak * Story Pack (Josh Jagger, Artemis + Skyfaller, The Crack Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Zorza + Zornuma Brute, Kiki Hart + Demonmobile) * Fun Pack (Kim and Tim + Double Drill) * Fun Pack (Tri Shot Sheilia + Future Jet) * Fun Pack (Zornuma King + Rock Golem) Futurama * Level Pack (Fry + Planet Express Ship + TBA) * Team Pack (Bender + The Crushinator, Leela + Beta Romeo) F-Zero * Fun Pack (Captain Falcon + Blue Falcon) Game of Thrones * Team Pack (Daenerys Targaryen + TBA, Jon Snow + TBA) Garfield * Fun Pack (Garfield + Fridge Cart) Gears of War * Level Pack (Adam Fenix + TBA + TBA) Ghost in the Shell * Team Pack (Major Motoko Kusanagi + TBA, Batou + TBA) Ghostbusters * Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) * Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) * Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) Ghostbusters (2016) * Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016), Zhu's Chinese Restaurant Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Kevin Beckman + Ecto-2) * Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) Godzilla * Level Pack (Godzilla + MUTO + Tank) Goosebumps HorrorLand * Story Pack (R.L. Stine + R.L. Stine's Car, HorrorLand Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) Gravity Falls * Team Pack (Dipper + Mystery Tour Golf Cart, Mabel + Waddles) * Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + Wierdmagedon Car) * Fun Pack (Stan Pines + Shacktron) Gremlins * Team Pack (Gizmo + R.C. Racer, Stripe + Flash 'n' Finish) Guitar Hero * Level Pack (Axel Steel + Gibson Xplorer + Guitar Hero AMP Charger) * Team Pack (Casey Lynch + TBA, Izzy Sparks + TBA) * Fun Pack (Midori + Kaiju Megadome Monster) Half-Life 2 * Level Pack (Gordon Freeman + Muscle Car + Airboat) * Fun Pack (Alyx Vance + Scout Car) Halo * Level Pack (John-117 Master Chief + Mongoose + Banshee) * Polybag (Cortana) Harry Potter * Team Pack (Harry Potter + Enchanted Car, Lord Voldemort + Hogwarts Express) * Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) * Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + Knight Bus) Hawaii Five-O * Team Pack (Steve McGarrett + Steve's The Marquis, Danny Williams + Danny's Chevrolet Camero RS) * Team Pack (Chin Ho Kelly + Chin's Harley-Davidson FXSTS Softail Springer, Kono Kalakaua + Kono's Chevrolet Cruze LTZ RS) * Fun Pack (Lou Grover + Lou's SWAT Truck) Hellboy * Fun Pack (Hellboy + Helltruck) He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Fun Pack (He-Man + Battle Cat) Holes * Fun Pack (Stanley Yelnats IV + Mr. Sir's Truck) Home Alone * Fun Pack (Kevin McCallister + Kevin's Sled) Homestuck * Level Pack (John Egbert + Dad's Car + PDA) How to Train Your Dragon * Fun Pack (Hiccup + Toothless) Hunter x Hunter * Fun Pack (Gon Frecess + TBA) Identity Thief * Fun Pack (Identity Thief + Demonic Riding Bat) Indiana Jones * Fun Pack (Indiana Jones + Desert Truck) iNexo * Level Pack (iNexo + Wikia Warrior + Nexo Plane) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) inFAMOUS * Team Pack (Cole MacGrath + Backup Generator, Evil Cole MacGrath + Ravager Beast) inFAMOUS: Second Son * Team Pack (Delsin Rowe + Video Angel, Evil Delsin Rowe + Video Demon) Infinite Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Infinity + Infinite Fighter One, NanoCorps Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Doctor Nano + Nano Amplifier, Bioman + Bio-Jet) * Fun Pack (Psyche + Psychic Elemental Controller) * Fun Pack (Griffin + Talon the Hawk) * Fun Pack (Speedy + Speed Accelerator) * Fun Pack (The Silver Archer + Silver Arrow Launcher) * Fun Pack (The Virtual Slayer + Virtual Canon) * Fun Pack (Doctor Frames + Energy Frames Blaster) * Fun Pack (Mainframe + Mainframe Portal) Infinity Comics * Team Pack (Shark-Man + TBA, Dolphin Boy + TBA) * Fun Pack (Grey Vigilante + TBA) * Fun Pack (Samuel Washington + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dark Web + TBA) * Polybag (Miles Richard) * Polybag (Killer Whale) iNinjago: The Movie * Story Pack (iNinjago + iNinjago's NRG Dragon, Nerd with a Pencil + TBA, Neo + TBA, Internet Gateway Build) * Team Pack (TBA + TBA, TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Benny + TBA) * Fun Pack (Cipher + TBA) * Fun Pack (LeTesla + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA Villain + TBA) Inspector Gadget * Level Pack (Inspector Gadget + Gadgetmobile + TBA) Invader Zim * Level Pack (Zim + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Dib + TBA, Gaz + TBA) * Fun Pack (GIR + TBA) It * Story Pack (Bill Denbrough + Bill's Bike, Haunted House Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Pennywise the Dancing Clown + Giant Clown Doll) Jak and Daxter * Fun Pack (Jak and Daxter + A-Grav Zoomer) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond + Aston Martin DB5 + Lotus Esprit Submarine) Jaws * Fun Pack (Quint + The Orca) Jekyll and Hyde * Fun Pack (Mr. Hyde + TBA) Johnny Bravo * Fun Pack (Johnny Bravo + Johnny's Car) Johnny Carson * Fun Pack (Johnny Carson + TBA) Johnny Test * Team Pack (Johnny Test + Scoots, Dukey + Atomic Earth Dozer) John Wick * Level Pack (John Wick + TBA + TBA) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Level Pack (Jotaro Kujo + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Jonathan Joestar + TBA, Joseph Joestar + TBA) * Fun Pack (Josuke Higashikata + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dio Brando + TBA) Jurassic Park * Team Pack (Alan Grant + Tyrannosaurus Rex, Ellie Sattler + Pterodactyl) * Fun Pack (John Hammond + Jurassic Park Van) Jurassic World * Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) * Fun Pack (Claire Dearing + Indominus Rex) Kingdom Hearts * Level Pack (Sora + Gummi Ship + TBA) * Fun Pack (Riku + TBA) Kingsman * Level Pack (Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin + TBA + TBA) Kirby * Level Pack (Kirby + Dragoon + Warp Star) * Team Pack (King Dedede + TBA, Meta Knight + Halberd) Knight Rider * Fun Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T.) Kong: Skull Island * Story Pack (King Kong + Skullcrawler, Skull Island Gateway Build) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth the Goblin King + Ludo) LazyTown * Team Pack (Sportacus + Sportacus' Blimp, Stephanie + Rocket Drifter) * Fun Pack (Robbie Rotten + Rotten Wardrobe) * Fun Pack (Stingy + Stingy's Car) Legends of Chima * Team Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider, Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) * Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) * Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) LEGO City: Undercover * Level Pack (Chase McCain + Police Helicopter + Police Truck) * Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Rex's ATV) LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff * Fun Pack (Tyro + Tyro Nation Ship) LEGO Island * Team Pack (Pepper Roni + Skateboard, Infomaniac + TBA) * Fun Pack (The Brickster + The Brickster's Motorcycle) LEGO Justice Association LEGO Multiverse * Starter Pack (Batman + Batmobile, Gandalf + Shadowfax, Wyldstyle + Super Cycle, LEGO Gateway Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) * Fun Pack (Emperor Bricktor + Rift Racer) * Polybag (Gateway Keeper) * Custom Pack (Custom Character) LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Team Pack (Zander Freemaker + Z-Wing, Kordi Freemaker + The Arrowhead) * Fun Pack (Rowan Freemaker + StarScavanger) LEGO Universe * Level Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon + Nexus Force Rocket) * Team Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi, Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) * Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) * Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider-Boss) * Fun Pack (Bob + Venture Explorer) * Polybag (Mythran) LEGO Worlds * Fun Pack (Astronaut + Rocket) Lilo and Stitch * Team Pack (Lilo + TBA, Stitch + TBA) LittleBigPlanet * Level Pack (Sackboy + TBA + TBA) LMMCU: The Wikia of Legends Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Duck Dodgers' Ship) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Blast Off Rocket) * Fun Pack (Will E. Coyote + Road Runner) Lucifer * Fun Pack (Lucifer Morningstar + Devil Corvette) Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard * Fun Pack (Magnus Chase + Fenris Wolf) Malcolm in the Middle * Fun Pack (Malcolm + TBA) Malevolence * Level Pack (Shade + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Stone + TBA, Bio-Mech Matthew Riley + TBA) Marvel Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Doctor Strange + Lamborghini Huracán, Kamar-Taj Gateway Build) * Level Pack (Iron Man + Avenge Jet + Hulkbuster) * Level Pack (Star-Lord + Milano + Quadrant) * Level Pack (Agent Melinda May + S.H.I.E.L.D. Truck + S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorbike) * Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Chitauri Chariot) * Team Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle, Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle) * Team Pack (Rocket Raccoon + Warbird, Baby Groot + Flower Pot) * Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Ant-Thony) * Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Commodore) * Fun Pack (Black Panther + Black Panther's Jet) * Fun Pack (Captain America + American Bike) * Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) * Fun Pack (Gamora + Star Blaster) * Fun Pack (Drax the Destroyer + Laser Drill) * Fun Pack (Agent Coulson + Lola) * Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) * Fun Pack (Ultron + Ultron Sentry Ship) * Fun Pack (Kaecilius + Mindless One) * Polybag (Vision) * Polybag (Scarlet Witch) * Polybag (Quicksilver) * Polybag (Stan Lee) * Polybag (Deathlok) * Polybag (Daredevil) * Polybag (Jessica Jones) * Polybag (Luke Cage) * Polybag (Iron Fist) Mega Man * Level Pack (Mega Man + Rush + Marine Bike) Men in Black * Team Pack (Agent J + Monocycle, Agent K + MiB Crown Victoria) Metachargers * Level Pack (Charger Garlic + Cloud Cutter + Thump Jeep) * Team Pack (Charger Alec + Stealth Bug, Charger Jockey + Sarsaparilla Skimmer) * Fun Pack (Charger Ulmulk + Shield Strike) * Fun Pack (Pun Master + Shark Tank) * Polybag (Emojibot) * Polybag (Bee Movie Master) Metal Gear * Level Pack (Solid Snake + Metal Gear + Battle Gear) * Team Pack (Raiden + TBA, Ocelot + TBA) Metroid Prime Trilogy * Team Pack (Samus Aran + Metroid, Zero Suit Samus + Samus' Gunship) * Fun Pack (Dark Samus + Ridley) Mickey Mouse * Team Pack (Mickey Mouse + Mickey's Car, Minnie Mouse + TBA) * Fun Pack (Goofy + TBA) Midway Arcade * Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Midway Arcade Machine) * Fun Pack (Astronaut + Defender Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Thief + Manti Lander) Mighty Magiswords * Team Pack (Vambre Marie Warrior + TBA, Prohyas Warrior + TBA) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) * Fun Pack (Villager + Iron Golem) * Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) * Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) * Fun Pack (Wither Skeleton + Wither) * Polybag (Zombie) * Polybag (Creeper) Minecraft: Story Mode * Story Pack (Male Jesse + Reuben, EnderCon Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Female Jesse + Lluna, Sea Temple Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Ivor + The Wither Storm) * Fun Pack (The Admin + Giant Admin Titan) Minions * Story Pack (Kevin, Stuart, Bob + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Scarlet Overkill + TBA) Mission: Impossible * Level Pack (Ethan Hunt + IMF Sports Car + IMF Scrambler) Mock's Mini Movie Monster Fighters * Fun Pack (Doctor Rodney Rathbone + Monster Fighters Car) Morphers * Level Pack (Florence + Moltennut + Smail) * Team Pack (Kristian + Cart Crasher, Vincent + Electrodome) * Fun Pack (Krish + Bubble Blaster) * Fun Pack (Fritz + Flame Petunia) * Fun Pack (Pheno + Gadgets) * Polybag (Zooker) Mortal Kombat * Team Pack (Scorpion + Spear Kart, Sub-Zero + Snowmobile Kart) Mr. Bean * Fun Pack (Mr. Bean + Mr. Bean's Car) Napoleon Dynamite * Fun Pack (Napoleon Dynamite + Uncle Rico's Van) Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay + The Fortrex + Rumble Blade) * Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha Steed) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) * Polybag (Merlock 2.0) Night at the Museum * Level Pack (Larry Daley + Rexy + Dexter) * Team Pack (Jedediah + Squirrel, Octavius + R.C. Car) * Fun Pack (Amelia Earhart + Ol' Betsy) * Fun Pack (Theodore Roosevelt + Little Texas) Ninjago * Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) * Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) * Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) * Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) * Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) * Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon) * Polybag (Dareth) NinjaNO! * Level Pack (Bizzaro Lloyd + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Bizzaro Kai + TBA) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Level Pack (K.O. + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Enid + TBA, Rad + TBA) * Fun Pack (Mr. Gar + TBA) On the Trail * Level Pack (Trail 101 + Trail Plane + Blaze Bomber Ship) * Fun Pack (Lord Blox 2.0 + Blox Virus Ship) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Genji's Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + D.Va's Mech) * Fun Pack (Reinhart + Armor Stand) * Fun Pack (McCree + Payload ) Oz the Great and Powerful * Level Pack (Wizard of Oz + Hot Air Balloon + Finley the Flying Monkey) Pac-Man * Level Pack (Pac-Man + Soul Varoon + Namco Arcade Machine) Phineas and Ferb * Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Platypult) * Team Pack (Phineas + Roller Coaster, Ferb + Bull Bot) * Fun Pack (Doctor Doofenshmirtz + Norm) Pikmin * Fun Pack (Olimar + Hocotate Ship) Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Story Pack (Captain Jack Sparrow + The Dying Gull, Devil's Triangle Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Captain Salazar + The Silent Mary) Pokémon * Level Pack (Ash Ketchum + Misty's Bike + Pikachu) * Team Pack (Misty + Goldeen, Brock + Onix) Portal 2 * Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) * Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) Portal Kombat * Level Pack (Karl Young + Scorpion Turret + Portal Canon) * Fun Pack (Spike Injustice + Strike-Throat) Power Rangers * Level Pack (Red Ranger + T-Rex Battle Zord + Alpha 5) * Team Pack (Black Ranger + Mastodon Battle Zord, Blue Ranger + Triceratops Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Yellow Ranger + Sabertooth Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Pink Ranger + Pterodactyl Battle Zord) * Polybag (Rita Repulsa) Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi * Fun Pack (Bell + TBA) Press Start * Level Pack (Sky + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Lizzie + TBA) Ratchet & Clank * Level Pack (Ratchet and Clank + Gadgetron Gunner + W.I.P.) Red Dwarf * Fun Pack (Dave Lister + Red Dwarf) Regular Show * Team Pack (Mordecai + The Park Truck, Rigby + Golf Cart) Resident Evil * Level Pack (Alice + TBA + TBA) Rick and Morty * Team Pack (Rick + Space Cruiser, Morty + TBA) * Fun Pack (Summer + TBA) * Fun Pack (Mr. Meeseeks + Meeseeks Box) Roar * Story Pack (Jade Nightstreak, Alzack Hunt + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Drake + TBA) Roblox * Level Pack (Builderman + Computer + Giant Rideable Pizza) * Team Pack (Noob + Roblox Jeep, Guest + Normal Elevator) RoboCop * Fun Pack (RoboCop + TBA) Rock Band * Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Drum Set) RWBY * Level Pack (Ruby Rose + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Weiss Schnee + TBA, Blake Belladonna + TBA) * Fun Pack (Yang Xiao Long + TBA) S.C.O.O.B. * Story Pack (Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones + Mystery Machine (2018), TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Samurai Jack * Fun Pack (Samurai Jack + TBA) Sausage Party * Story Pack (Frank + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) Scooby-Doo! * Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) Seinfeld * Fun Pack (Jerry Seinfeld + Taxi) Sherlock * Team Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi, John Watson + Janus Car) Shogun * Story Pack (Red Shogun + Shogun Mech, Master Wong's Dojo Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Master Wong + Master Wong Dragon) Shogun: The Sho Short Circuit * Fun Pack (Johnny 5 + Stephanie's Snack Shack) Shovel Knight * Level Pack (Shovel Knight + Aerial Anvil + Big Beeto) * Team Pack (Plaque Knight + Cauldron Cannon, Specter Knight + Red Skull) * Fun Pack (King Knight + Propeller Rat) Shrek * Level Pack (Shrek + The Dragon + Onion Carriage) * Team Pack (Donkey + Enlarged Gingerbread Man, Fiona + Magic Mirror) SilvaGunner * Team Pack (Grand Dad + Smolitzer, SilvaGunner + Rip Machine) Skylanders Academy * Team Pack (Master Eon + Hover Pedestal, Kaos + Doom Jet) * Fun Pack (Spyro the Dragon + Hot Streak) Slither.io * Story Pack (Snake + Giant Snake, Slither.io Grid Gateway Build) Smokey and the Bandit * Team Pack (The Bandit + The Bandit's Car, Sheriff Buford T. Justice + Sheriff's Police Car) Sonic Boom * Fun Pack (Sticks the Badger + TBA) Sonic the Hedgehog * Level Pack (Sonic the Hedgehog + Sonic Speedster + The Tornado) * Team Pack (Knuckles the Echidna + Land Breaker, Shadow the Hedgehog + Dark Rider) * Fun Pack (Tails + Tornado 2) * Fun Pack (Amy Rose + Pink Cabriolet) * Fun Pack (Big the Cat + Green Hopper) * Fun Pack (Doctor Eggman + Eggmobile) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Star + Eagle 5, Dark Helmet + Spaceball One) Spawn * Fun Pack (Spawn + Spawnmobile) Speed Champions * Level Pack (Race Car Driver + Ferrari LaFerrari + Scuderia Ferrari Truck) Speed Racer * Fun Pack (Speed Racer + Mach 5) Splatoon * Team Pack (Inkling Boy + Ink Tank, Inkling Girl + Splat Roller) * Fun Pack (Inkling Squid + Octarian UFO) SpongeBob SquarePants * Level Pack (SpongeBob SquarePants + Patty Wagon + Guitar Solo) * Team Pack (Patrick Star + Bass Blaster 3000, Squidward Tentacles + Boat Car) * Fun Pack (Mr. Krabs + Krusty Krab Kar) * Fun Pack (Sandy Cheeks + Sandy's Rocket) * Fun Pack (Plankton + Plankton Bot) Star Fox * Team Pack (Fox McCloud + Landmaster, Falco Lombardi + Arwing) Star Trek * Team Pack (Captain Kirk + USS Enterprise, Captain Spock + USS Voyager) Star vs The Forces of Evil * Team Pack (Star Butterfly + Ponyhead, Marco Diaz + Giant Invisible Goat) * Fun Pack (Ludo + Eagle and Spider) Star Wars * Level Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing Starfighter + Landspeeder) * Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) * Fun Pack (Princess Leia + Tantive IV) * Fun Pack (Qui-Gon Jinn + Podracer) * Fun Pack (C-3PO + R2-D2) * Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) * Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) * Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave 1) * Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) Star Wars Rebels * Team Pack (Hera Syndulla + Ghost, Ezra Bridger + Ezra's Speeder Bike) * Team Pack (Kanan Jarrus + Kanan's Speeder Bike, Sabine Wren + C1-10P) * Polybag (Garazeb Orrelios) Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Story Pack (Finn, Rey + Rey's Speeder, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) StarCraft * Level Pack (Jim Raynor + The Hyperion + Vulture-class Hover Bike) * Team Pack (Artanis + Spear of Adun, Sarah Kerrigan + Sarah's Leviathan) * Fun Pack (Tyrande + Ash'alah) * Fun Pack (Arcturus Mengsk + Xel'Naga Keystone) Steven Universe * Level Pack (Steven Universe + Lion + Laser Light Cannon) * Team Pack (Pearl + Pearlbot, Amethyst + Injector) * Fun Pack (Garnet + Amycopter) * Fun Pack (Peridot + Peribot) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) Street Fighter * Level Pack (Ryu + Hadoken Cannon + SFII Arcade Machine) Subjective * Story Pack (Flare, Vez + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Lord Xtruction + TBA) Subway Surfers * Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Super Jumper) Super Mario * Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + Mario Bike) * Team Pack (Princess Peach + Heart Coach, Toad + Toadmobile) * Fun Pack (Luigi + Yoshi) * Fun Pack (Bowser + Koopa Clown Car) Team Fortress 2 * Level Pack (Engineer + Sentry Turret + Dispenser) Teen Titans Go! * Team Pack (Beast Boy + T-Car, Raven + Spellbook of Azarath) * Fun Pack (Starfire + Titan Robot) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Level Pack (Leonardo + The Shellraiser + Turtle Sub) * Team Pack (Shredder + Dragon Bike, Rahzar + Pizza Van) The Adventures of Clutch Powers * Fun Pack (Clutch Powers + Clutchmobile) The Adventures of HE-Kong * Level Pack (HE-Kong + Styleless Submarine + TBA) The Adventures of Vesp * Story Pack (Vesp + Time Elevator, Clock Tower Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (The Doom-Raider + Weaponized Time Platform) * Fun Pack (Dracula + Vampire Hearse) * Fun Pack (Doctor Jekyll + Victorian Carriage) * Fun Pack (Captain Davy Smith + The Jolly Roger) The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime The Angry Birds Movie * Level Pack (Red + Crate Car + Slingshot) * Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) The Apprentice * Fun Pack (Donald Trump + Limousine) The A-Team * Fun Pack (B.A. Baracus + B.A.'s Van) The Beatles Yellow Submarine * Level Pack (John Lennon + Yellow Submarine + Magical Mystery Tour Bus) * Fun Pack (Jeremy Hillary Boob + The Dreadful Flying Glove) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The Billion Brick Race * Story Pack (TBA + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The Blacklist * Team Pack (Raymond 'Red' Reddington + TBA, Elizabeth Keen + FBI Truck) The B-Team * Fun Pack (M.A. Maracus + M.A.'s Car) The Chronicles of Narnia * Level Pack (Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe) * Team Pack (Peter Pevensie + Unicorn, Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh) * Fun Pack (Susan Pevensie + The Dawn Treader) The Creature Hunt * Level Pack (Jorgen Hellstrider + The Basilisk + Creature Containment Case) The Dapigin Movie * Story Pack (Dapigin + Hovercart, Crystal Cave Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Shadowlord + Shadowboard) The Emoji Movie * Story Pack (Gene + Emojibike, Jailbreak + Spotify Boat, Hi-5 + Twitter Bird, Textopolis Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Smiler + Anti-Virus Bot) * Fun Pack (Poop Daddy + Poopmobile) * Fun Pack (Steven + Devilicous) The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun The Flintstones * Fun Pack (Fred Flintstone + Fred Flintstone's Car) The FutureTrojan Movie * Story Pack (Trojan + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Lord Media + TBA) The GameTime Movie * Story Pack (GameTime + Road Rusher, Fandom Community Central Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (King Phantom + Dark Force Dragon) The Goonies * Level Pack (Sloth + One-Eyed Willy's Pirate Ship + Skeleton Organ) The Heroes of Olympus * Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) * Team Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest, Piper McLean + Love Boat) * Fun Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot) * Fun Pack (Hazel Levesque + Arion) * Fun Pack (Leo Valdez + Festus) * Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) The Hobbit * Team Pack (Bilbo Baggins + Smaug, Thorin Oakenshield + Lake-town Boat) The Hunger Games * Fun Pack (Katniss Everdeen + TBA) The Internet: The Game * Level Pack (Saladweaver + Salad Bowl + Fork Bike) * Fun Pack (Diman + Canvas) The Iron Giant * Fun Pack (Hogarth Hughes + The Iron Giant) The Jetsons * Fun Pack (George Jetson + The Space Car) The Kane Chronicles * Team Pack (Carter Kane + TBA, Sadie Kane + TBA) * Fun Pack (Amos Kane + TBA) The Legend of Korra * Fun Pack (Korra + TBA) The Legend of Zelda * Level Pack (Link + Epona + Spirit Train) * Team Pack (Zelda + Phantom, Ganondorf + Triforce) * Fun Pack (Midna + Wolf Link) The LEGO Angry Birds Stella Movie * Story Pack (Willow, Stella + Singer Bus, The Stella Flock Treehouse) * Team Pack (Poppy + Drum-Set, Dahlia + Science Beaker) * Fun Pack (Aviva + Tortuga) * Fun Pack (Gale + Super Crown) * Fun Pack (Soundwave + E.L.M.O.) The LEGO Batman Movie * Story Pack (Batgirl, Robin + Batwing, Bat-Computer Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Excalibur Batman + Bionic Steed) * Polybag (Alfred Pennyworth) The LEGO Blazer Movie * Story Pack (Trail Blazer + Blaze Bike, Blizzard + Cold Copter, Morph + Morphmobile, The Trail House Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Miles "Marty" McCoy + Metal Tank, Peace King + Peace Kingdom Chariot) * Team Pack (The Fun Streamer + Giant Oscar Bot, Kid Crafter + Imagination Sphere) * Fun Pack (Monkey Films + Mecha Monkey Mech) * Fun Pack (Doctor Aidan Quinn + Manta-Ray Jet) * Fun Pack (Mariposa Lassa + The Flying Amphibious RV) * Fun Pack (Xsizter Erson + X-Blaster) * Fun Pack (Green Ninja + Green Ninja Penguin) * Fun Pack (Destiny Unwind + Destiny Jet) * Fun Pack (Flakey + Cat-Astrophic Mech) * Fun Pack (Space Unicorn + Robotic Space Unicorn) * Fun Pack (Raven + Giant Raven) * Fun Pack (AD + Grave Digger) * Fun Pack (Emman Cortez + Cortezian Battle Mech) * Fun Pack (Discord Manager + Mee6) * Fun Pack (Jimbo + Wikipedia Globe) * Fun Pack (Shado + Shadow Sub) * Fun Pack (Lord Blox + Blox Destroyer) * Polybag (Blox Henchman) The LEGO Dimensions Movie The LEGO DTCG Movie * Story Pack (Custombot, Damien the Comment Guy + Damien's Idea Machine, Custom Showroom Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (The Darkness + Black Buggy) The LEGO Game-Changer Movie * Story Pack (Game-Changer + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The LEGO Movie * Team Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine, Lord Business + Micro Manager) * Fun Pack (Bad Cop + Police Car) * Fun Pack (Benny + Benny's Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Emmet + Emmet's Excavator) * Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) * Fun Pack (Unikitty + Cloud Cuckoo Car) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Kai + Fire Mech, Nya + Water Strider) * Fun Pack (Jay + Lightning Jet) * Fun Pack (Cole + Quake Mech) * Fun Pack (Zane + Ice Tank) * Fun Pack (Master Wu + Destiny's Bounty) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) * Polybag (Koko) The LEGO Space Movie * Story Pack (Ronnie + Ronnie's Spaceship, Moon Base Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Commander Dorfius + EXO-Suit) The Little Mermaid * Team Pack (Ariel + Sebastian the Crab, Ursula + Giant Octopus) The Lord of the Rings * Fun Pack (Legolas + Arrow Launcher) * Fun Pack (Gimli + Axe Chariot) * Fun Pack (Gollum + Shelob the Great) * Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) The Loud House * Fun Pack (Lincoln Loud + TBA) The Matrix * Level Pack (Neo + The Neb + Phone Box) * Team Pack (Morpheus + Armored Personnel Unit, Trinity + Vigilant) * Fun Pack (Agent Smith + Sentinel) The Muppets * Level Pack (Kermit the Frog + Electric Mayhem Bus + The Swinetrek) The Nutshack * Fun Pack (Phil + Horat) The Nutshack Season 3 * Fun Pack (Evil Tito Dick + TBA) The Peanuts Movie * Story Pack (Linus van Pelt, Charlie Brown + TBA, Brown House Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Snoopy + Snoopy's Dog Plane) The Pixel House * Fun Pack (Gala + TBA) The PixelFox Movie * Story Pack (PixelFox + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Clara + TBA) The Powerpuff Girls * Team Pack (Blossom + PPG Smartphone, Bubbles + Octi) * Fun Pack (Bubbles + Mega Blast Bot) * Fun Pack (Mojo Jojo + Mojo Monkey Mech) * Polybag (Bliss) The Sarah Jane Adventures * Level Pack (Sarah Jane Smith + Mr. Smith + K-9 Mark IV) The Searing Movie * Story Pack (Searing + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Dark Guy + TBA) The Shadypuff Girls * Team Pack (Dank + TBA, Impact + TBA) * Fun Pack (Fidget + TBA) The Shining * Fun Pack (Jack Torrance + TBA) The Simpsons * Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-o-Vision) * Team Pack (Marge Simpson + Santa's Little Helper, Lisa Simpson + Snowball II) * Team Pack (Itchy + TBA, Scratchy + TBA) * Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) * Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) * Polybag (Sideshow Bob) * Polybag (Snake Jailbird) The Sky Movie * Story Pack (Austin Keksiy, Jason Dagotto + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Ryan Krough + TBA) The Stanley Parable * Fun Pack (Stanley + Stanley's Computer) The Terminator * Fun Pack (T-800 + T-800's Motorbike) The Tick * Fun Pack (The Tick + TBA, Arthur + TBA) The Trials of Apollo * Fun Pack (Apollo + Sun Chariot) The Trigger Movie * Story Pack (Trigger + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The Twilight Zone * Fun Pack (Narrator + Talky Tina) The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles The Wizard of Oz * Team Pack (Wicked Witch of the West + Winged Monkey, Glinda the Good Witch + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dorothy Gale + Talking Tree) The X-Files * Team Pack (Fox Mulder + TBA, Dana Scully + TBA) The X-Men Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Deadpool + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Cyclops + TBA, Phoenix + TBA) * Fun Pack (Wolverine + TBA) * Fun Pack (Beast + TBA) * Fun Pack (Angel + TBA) * Fun Pack (Nightcrawler + TBA) * Fun Pack (Mystique + TBA) * Fun Pack (Magneto + TBA) * Polybag (Professor X) Tom and Jerry * Team Pack (Tom + TBA, Jerry + TBA) Torchwood * Story Pack (Captain Jack Harkness + The Battleship, Torchwood House Gateway Build) Total Drama Island * Team Pack (Chef Hatchet + World Tour Plane, Chris McLean + Chris' ATV) Toy Story * Team Pack (Woody + R.C., Buzz Lightyear + Star Command Ship) * Fun Pack (Jesse + Horse) * Fun Pack (Alien + The Claw) Trick 'r Treat * Story Pack (Emma, Sam + Trick-or-Treat Bag, Henry's House Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Mr. Kreeg + Halloween Bus) Tron * Level Pack (Kevin Flynn + Light Cycle + Submersible) Ultra Agents * Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) * Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) * Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + TBA, Doctor Fox + TBA) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + TBA) Universal Monsters * Level Pack (Dracula + Giant Bat + Gargoyle) * Team Pack (Frankenstein's Monster + Electric Machine, The Bride + Brain Machine) * Fun Pack (The Phantom + Phantom Organ) * Fun Pack (The Mummy + Mummy Coffin) * Fun Pack (The Invisible Man + Kemp's Car) * Fun Pack (The Wolf Man + Bela Wolf) * Fun Pack (Gill-man + Research Boat) Untitled iNinjago Spin Off Show * Team Pack (Mockingbird + MockingCar, Tyson + Elevator of Shame) * Fun Pack (LordTigress + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dimensons + Inspira) * Fun Pack (LukeyPrater + TBA) * Fun Pack (LostJediMaster + TBA) * Fun Pack (Marcel + TBA) * Fun Pack (Kingwja + TBA) * Fun Pack (TenkaiLion + Tenkai Lion) * Fun Pack (Angry Unikitty + Uni-Car) * Fun Pack (LedgendoNinjago + TBA) * Fun Pack (StrandD + TBA) * Fun Pack (Raku + TBA) Upland * Level Pack (Dillon Guidesworth + A Million Falcon + Hotpot Speeder) * Team Pack (Urist the Demolition Man + The Flying Dutchman, Andre Arms Dealer + UFO) * Fun Pack (Nort the Gremlin Blacksmith + Reconnaissance Diver) Venture * Team Pack (Dlab + Workbench, Wyveslender + Wyvern) * Fun Pack (Robert Jacob + Minecart) * Fun Pack (Pipipi + Grotto Crawler) Venture Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Armored Robert + Babirusa, Hell Portal Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Terrence Jacob + Castlrex, Albert Modnik + Furnace Golem, Flakerot Execution Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Cyan Jacob, Robyn Jacob + Starfighter Lambda, Bounty Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Tyler Jacob + Robert's Mech, Hell Castle Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Rogue + Lanceformer) * Fun Pack (Diabolus + Green Machine) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Voltron: Legendary Defender * Team Pack (Shiro + Black Lion, Keith + Red Lion) * Fun Pack (Pidge + Green Lion) * Fun Pack (Lance + Blue Lion) * Fun Pack (Hunk + Yellow Lion) * Polybag (Princess Allura) * Polybag (Emperor Zarkon) Wall•E * Team Pack (Wall•E + Wall•E Transport Vehicle, EVE + AUTO) WarCraft * Level Pack (Arthas + Horse + Frostmourne) * Team Pack (Thrall + Thrall's Wolf, Jaina + Water Elemental) Watchmen * Fun Pack (The Comedian + Owlship) Wander Over Yonder * Team Pack (Wander + Sylvia, Lord Hater + TBA) Wikiverse Warriors * Team Pack (WC Sunamaru + Turbo Kart, Dark Sunamaru + Lava Launcher) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Level Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile + Wonkavision) Wreck-It Ralph * Level Pack (Ralph + Escape Pod + Wreck-It Ralph Arcade Machine) * Team Pack (Fix-It Felix Jr. + Fix-It Felix Jr. Arcade Machine, Vanellope + Vanellope's Car) WWE * Fun Pack (John Cena + TBA) WWIII * Story Pack (Gill Gunther + Rebel Biplane, Anthony Took + Anthony's RV, Bill's Home Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Sober + Snow Groomer, Sober's Hut Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Australopithecus + Glider, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (C + R) * Fun Pack (Douglas Artur + Morum Plane) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Young Justice * Level Pack (Superboy + Super-Cycle + Wolf) * Team Pack (Kid Flash + KF Bike, Artemis + Arrow Boat) * Fun Pack (Miss Martian + Martian Bio-Ship) * Fun Pack (Aqualad + Black Manta's Submarine) Young Sheldon * Fun Pack (Young Sheldon Cooper + Mom's Car) YouTubers * Story Pack (CaptainSparklez + Cow, Sparklez House Gateway Build) * Story Pack (ExplodingTNT + Pink Sheep, The Announcement Stage Gateway Build) * Level Pack (DanTDM + Diamond Minecart + Grim) * Team Pack (UnspeakableGaming + Unspeakable Car, MooseCraft + Moose) * Team Pack (PopularMMOS + Bomby, GamerGirlJen + Jen's House) * Team Pack (Crainer + Lucky Block, SSundee + Smeltery) * Team Pack (Mumbo Jumbo + Spoon Counter, xisumavoid + TBA) * Fun Pack (Stampy Cat + Cat) * Fun Pack (Stacy Plays + TBA) * Fun Pack (LDShadowLady + TNT) * Fun Pack (Logdotzip + Drumstick) * Fun Pack (TheRedEngineer + Command Block) * Polybag (Fed X Gaming) * Polybag (Skippy 6 Gaming) * Polybag (ibxtoycat) * Polybag (SubZeroExtabyte) * Polybag (Cubfan135) * Polybag (MagmaMusen) * Polybag (Blitzwinger) * Polybag (PewDiePie) * Polybag (jacksepticeye) * Polybag (Bricks To Life) Characters Objects TBA Levels Story Mode Levels TBA Story Pack Levels AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Story Pack * Sanctum Spelunking * Pencil It In * Things That Go Bump in the Night * Color Me Confused * Crossing the Seas * AnthonyM vs Vortech The GameTime Movie Story Pack * Another Day Through Dimensions * Community Central Crashing * Under Customstruction * Fight Of The Net * The Phantom Kingdom * One Site To Rule Them All The LEGO Angry Birds Stella Movie Story Pack * Daydreaming * Avivacons Mobilize! * Chuck Time * Donny is Done for * Optimus Birdmal * The Final Showdown The LEGO Blazer Movie Story Pack * Blazing Beginnings * High In The Sky * Earthen Combat * Past The Net * The Shadow Realm * The Brick Blox Showdown Level Pack Levels 2001: A Space Odyssey Level Pack * A Space Odyssey Adventure Worlds TBA Battle Arenas and Race Tracks TBA Trivia * There will be a total of 405 franchises featured in the game. * Every pack unlocks an additional Battle Arena and Race Track. * Device cross play is featured in this game allowing all players to play with one another on different platforms via typing up a server IP in a new Server Selection section on the Home Screen. ** In addition to this, there will be Starter Packs for each and every platform. *** The mobile Starter Packs will include chips allowing players to play the game and add in the Gateway Build via scanning the chips. There are Gateway Build chips included in Story Packs for mobile players as well. Character, Vehicle and Gadget chips are located inside of the Toy Tags and cannot be taken out. *** On the iOS, Android, PlayStation Now, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation VR, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSi, Nintendo DS Lite, Nintendo 2DS, Nintendo 2DS XL, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 3DS XL, New Nintendo 2DS XL, New Nintendo 3DS, New Nintendo 3DS XL, Windows 12, Apple TV, Fire TV, Fire OS, Gear VR, Occulus Rift, Rasberry Pi, Samsung Galaxy, Samsung Gear S3, Google Nexus, iPhone X, iPad Air 2, iPad Pro and Apple Watch Series 3 versions of the game, the player does not need the Toy Pad, due to them being able to scan their characters' Toy Tags in the Collection Vortex section located at the top left hand corner of the screen. Once scanned, you won't even need to carry around your characters at all because they will be stored in the Collection Vortex for you to access at any time. The same applies for vehicles and gadgets. The Collection Vortex can also be accessed in the Vorton Computer, this applies to all versions not just mobile. You can have up to 7 characters, vehicles and/or gadgets out at a time just like on non-mobile versions where the Toy Pad is used to have 7 characters, vehicles and gadgets out. If you want to delete a character, vehicle, gadget and/or pack all you have to do is press the X button on the top right corner above the item in the Collection Vortex and then, they are gone. This also applies for all versions. User Credits * Abomination Defense, Crash Potatoes, Custos, Finn Army, Metachargers, Morphers, The Trigger Movie, Upland, Venture, Venture Cinematic Universe, and WWIII were created by Trigger Happy the Gremlin. * The LEGO Blazer Movie, On the Trail, LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff, 101: Blaze, the Infinite Cinematic Universe and Portal Kombat were created by Trailblazer101. * Agent Ghost, Identity Thief, Jekyll and Hyde, The Adventures of Vesp, The Creature Hunt and The LEGO Game-Changer Movie were created by VesperalLight. * The PixelFox Movie, The Pixel House, Roar and LMMCU: The Wikia of Legends were created by PixelFox666. * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch and Choose Your Fighter! were created by TrueArenaOneOneOne. * The LEGO Space Movie and The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime were created by MilesRS677. * iNinjago: The Movie, iNexo, and the Untitled iNinjago Spin Off TV Show were created by iNinjago. * The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles was created by Trailblazer101 and MilesRS677. * The Nutshack Season 3 and The Adventures of HE-Kong were created by Searingjet. * The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun was created by iNinjago and Thefunstreamer. * The GameTime Movie and Beyond the Fandom were created by RealGameTime. * Malevolence and The Shadypuff Girls were created by ShadeTheNarwhal. * The LEGO DTCG Movie was created by Damien The Comment Guy. * Press Start and The Sky Movie were created by Skylanderlord3. * The LEGO Angry Birds Stella Movie was created by Kiddiecraft. * The FutureTrojan Movie was created by TrojanFromTheFuture. * The LEGO Dimensions Movie was created by Dr Aidan Quinn. * The Dapigin Movie and Subjective were created by Dapigin. * 4Corners was created by Thefunstreamer and MilesRS677. * The Internet: The Game was created by DestinyIntwined. * LEGO Justice Association was created by Monkeyfilms. * Shogun and Shogun: The Sho created by Red Shogun. * Mock's Mini Movie was created by Mockingbirdpotato. * NinjaNO! was created by Red Shogun and iNinjago. * Wikiverse Warriors was created by WC Sunamaru. * Infinity Comics was created by MLG Neo-Futurist. * E.L. Wallace's World was created by Skittleflake. * Awegamer2015 was created by Awegamer2015. * Bullseye was created by Hawkeyez Archerion. * Freak was created by PeaceableKingdom. External Links * LEGO Multiverse on LEGO Dimensions Customs Community * LEGO Multiverse on Brickimedia * LEGO Multiverse on Brickipedia * LEGO Multiverse on Lego Dimensions Fanon Wikia * LEGO Multiverse on Idea Wikia * LEGO Multiverse on Video Games Fanon Wikia Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Video Games Category:LEGO Multiverse Category:Toys to Life Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:M Rated Games Category:Adult Video Games Category:PEGI 16 Category:17+ Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:Noice Category:Epik Category:Amazing Category:AWESOME! Category:10/10 IGN Category:10/10 Category:11/10 Category:Video Games Based off of Existing Properties Category:Video Games With DLC Category:IGN/IGN 10